Data goes to Destination Star Trek
by Emma Martinez1
Summary: Data finds himself in the middle of Destination Star Trek Birmingham 2018


I do not own these characters just fan fiction. Hope you enjoy, i am working on a big Data story but for now hope you enjoy this.

Data goes to Destination Star Trek

The Enterprise was ordered back to Earth for a routine refit and maintenance check. Data was to go down to Earth by shuttlecraft as the transporters were been tested. Data was to pick up some new crewmembers joining the Enterprise.

As Data was leaving, he notified the bridge of his departure and clearing the shuttle bay. It was a routine trip and Data did not expect any problems, however Data been Data like to follow all safety protocols to the letter.

As his shuttle was entering the Earths atmosphere Data saw a large blue light and his shuttle rocked. His hands moving frantically to try and stabilise the shuttle, he tried to contact the enterprise to no avail. Data then realised he was caught in some kind of temporal time shift.

Data felt another large rock then everything went blue the black. The noise of birds tweeting and the sound of distant traffic filtered through Data's ears. His eyes began to blink and all he saw was white fluffy clouds with a bright blue sky.

He soon realised he was lying on his back, he did a system check everything seemed in order. Data rose to his feet, taken in his surroundings. "I must be on Earth somewhere, but we're the shuttlecraft" he said to himself.

Suddenly the sound of many people talking filled his senses, he walked towards the sound. He seemed to be behind a large building near some waste. This dose not look right he thought, It must be the temporal time shift, I must of gone back in time.

Data continued to follow the sound of people, as he turned the corner he could not understand what he was seeing. There were hundreds of people some dressed in Starfleet uniform only, not just the current uniform but past ones and some he did not recognise. Some of the people were not wearing uniform, some were dressed like Klingons, Vulcan's even Ferengi. However it was obviously they were only dressed up like them and not very convincing he though.

He looked up to sign that said Destination Star Trek 2018 Birmingham, well at least I know what year it is he thought. However it still did not explain why everyone was dressed in Starfleet uniform. Data suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and was greeted by an image not unlike his own. "Awesome Data costume, you even look like him. You are not Brent Spiner are you?" the young man laughed.

"Brent who" Data asked. The young man who was dressed just like Data, had a similar colouring but was obviously make up, hair like his and similar eyes, laughed. "I must say you have done a wonderful job of recreating Data, you even sound like him. One bit of advice though I think your skin colour is a little off" the young man said.

Data lifted one eyebrow, thinking it is you who have not got the colouring right. Before Data could respond the young man called other people over. "Come look at this guy's cosplay best Data I have seen. Hay can we get a photo with you". Data now surrounded by people felt a little overwhelmed, these people seemed to think he was dressed up as well himself!

"I suppose that would be executable," he said thinking well they already know about me. "May I ask where exactly am I" Data said with grate confusion in his face. "My God you even sound like Data!" a young girl said wearing a top with the face of Spock on it. "I am Data" Data explained.

They all started to laugh, "he must be really into the cosplay" the young lad said. Cosplay Data thought what ever was that. These people seemed to know of him but did not seem to believe he was Data and who was this Brent Spiner?

Data then realised he had not tried to contact the Enterprise with all the confusion going on. He tapped his combadge, "Data to Enterprise, do you read me, Data to Enterprise". Nothing, but silence, I need to find away to contact the Enterprise he thought.

"Hay that's a cool badge you have there, were did you get it?" the young man asked. "It is standard issue for any Starfleet officer" Data said matter of factly. "Still not braking character I see, that's cool I guess" the young man smiled and said goodbye.

Data started to walk to the Entrance of the building to see if he could get more information off what was going on. As he walked he felt people's eyes on him, he heard people say cool costume and he looks just like Data, Brent.

He entered the building and came to what looked like a registry table. "Tickets please" he heard an older woman say. "I do not have any tickets, what is this place?" he asked. "This is Destination Star Trek, no tickets no entry." "It's ok I have a spare ticket my friend could not make it, he can have mine." a blond woman behind Data said.

"Thank you" Data said. The blond attractive woman seemed to be wearing a top with his face on and a communicator badge. "Well I can't have my favourite character not get entry can I, you really look like Brent in his younger days you know". The woman seemed to be looking deep into Data's eyes in amazement.

"May I ask whom this Brent is "Data asked hoping to get a answer this time. She looked at him with yet more amazement and shook her head. "Don't tell me you have made the effort to look so much like Data but you don't know who the actor is who plays him?"

"Actor" Data said in amazement, "Ah yes of course I do, sorry I am as you say a little overwhelmed". Data now starting to understand what was going on, it appears they seem to see me as a fictional character, I better play along he thought.

"Yes it can be overwhelming coming to these events, are you going to meet Brent he's going to be here. He was not going to come to this event but changed his mind last minute apparently. My name is Sam by the way." She put her hand out for Data to shake; Data shock her hand and said I am Data. Sam laughed if only you where.

"May I ask what you like about the character Data? "Data asked hoping he might get more information about what was going on. "Well, who dose not like Data. I mean Star Trek TNG is my favourite Star Trek series however I do like them all. I love Data's innocents, his kindness he is funny and let's admit it very attractive". Data's eyebrow rose in amazement, she thinks I'm attractive.

"Hay let me buy you a coffee and we can talk more about Data and the Enterprise," she said taken Data by the arm and leading him further into the building.

They came to a coffee shop and sat at a table, "what type off coffee do you like" she asked. "I do not mind, what ever you are having," Data said having not the faintest clue to what to ask for. "No problem, won't be a moment "She walked to the counter to order the drinks.

Data watched as people were entering the building, it fascinated him to see all those people wearing Starfleet uniforms believing it was nothing but fiction. People seemed to be pointing him out, they seemed fascinated by him as well.

"There you go dear" Sam placed the two coffees on the table. "So Data do you plan to get Brent's autograph, did you bring any money with you?"" I have no form of legal tender, I would like to meet this Brent however," Data said while picking up his coffee. "Well I have a deal for you, my friend could not make it today, and I would be all alone today. But what better way to spent it with someone who looks so much like Data. If you spend the day with me I will pay for you to meet Brent". "It is a deal," Data said sipping his coffee. "Oh brilliant it is like been on a date with the real Data" she said with excitement in he eyes, If only you knew Data thought.

After their coffee they walked around Sam holding his arm leading him. Data was amazed everywhere he looked he could see little reminders of the Enterprise and it's crew. They cam to a table and the man was selling art prints. Data's eyes feel on to a print of him and Geordie

, only Geordi did not have his visor on and they were wearing a different uniform.

Suddenly Data felt a tugging on his top; he looked down to see a little boy dressed like him. "Hello Data" the little boy said looking up into Data's eyes, hello how are you?" Data said. "I am good Mr Data, thank you. I am sorry you died Data, how is B4?" Data's face froze in denial, "I died," he said not realising he said it out loud. "Yes you did but you saved everyone, and B4 is still alive". "B4" Data said, "Yes your brother he has your memories the little boy said, then walked away as his mother called to him.

Sam looked at Data noticing his shock, "Did you refuse to watch Nemesis as well, I could not bring myself to watch, my friend did she said everyone cried in the cinema". "Who is B4?" asked Data. "Oh he was Data's older brother they found him in pieces on a planet. He is a little special needs bless him. I have not watched the films but I have seen clips".

Special needs he thought, what dose she mean. And do I have another brother out there how many more Soong type androids are there. Also I die, I wonder how long I have left if my timeline is the same.

"Right it is time for me to get into line, I am going to get a photo with Jonathan Frakes, you know Riker. Will you be alright waiting here for me?" "Yes of course "Data said and he went over to some seats to wait. I should see if I could contact the Enterprise, one I have met this Brent Spiner I should really look for the shuttlecraft he thought.

Data knew about the prime directive and thought he should not ask to many questions, however now he was aware that he might have another brother and that he might be going to die soon. He also had a curiosity of the actor who played him, what would he be like, who is this Brent Spiner? He must be quiet a serious kind of person to play me he thought, must find it easy to show no emotions.

It had been over an hour since Sam got in line, 1 hour 26 minutes and two seconds before Sam came back to be precise. Data in that time, had numerous people come over asking for a photograph with him. He also found out that at some point he dose get emotions as one lady had said that it was a shame they did not do more with his emotions in the films. She had told him it was very sweet when Data cried finding Spot after the Enterprise D crashed.

"Sorry it took so long" Sam said apologetically. "It is quiet alright," Data said getting up from his chair. "Right shall we go and meet Data", Sam now grabbing him by the arm. "Do you mean Brent" Data asked. "Ah yes, he likes to be called by his real name I have heard".

Data and Sam got into a huge line, as Data looked about he saw the man they were waiting to see. He had a shocking resemblance to Dr Soong and himself he thought. To his Right was an older Councillor Troy and to his left Dr Crusher. How very strange he thought to himself, I must be on Earth but another reality.

It was nearly their time to meet Brent; he had watched the man and thought he was not like him at all. He was a kind of Dr Soong mixed with Lore a little, not what Data would of expected. He seemed to be making jokes quiet easily, he looked quiet friendly but perhaps a little mischievous.

When it was their turn, Brent looked up at Data his mouth opened in amazement. They just stood there looking at each other which must of seemed like an age. "My God, it's like looking into a mirror well from a few years ago perhaps" Brent said in amazement. Data noticed his voice was different but very similar. "We do look alike do we not" Data not knowing what to say, apart of him felt like he was talking to his father.

"What the hell, you even sound like Data" Brent blurted out. "Can I get a photo with you, they won't believe this "Brent now talking to his manager get's a small Camera out. Data gets close to Brent; Brent puts his arm around Data's shoulders and his manager takes the picture.

As Brent shock Data's hand, Data started to disappear in to little particals. As he disappeared everyone stood in shock. "That was the real Data" Sam screamed Brent looking at her with his mouth open once again. Everyone just stood in shock, not knowing what really happened or how it happened. "Data's was real" Brent said thinking this must be some sort of trick but how?

Data found himself back on the Enterprise, "Are you alright Mr Data" Ricker asked. "Yes Sir, but you will no believe what has happened". Ricker lifted one eyebrow up looked at O'Brian and followed Data out of the transporter room.

The End

By Emma Martinez


End file.
